Ichika Nakano
|romaji=Nakano Ichika |alias= |nickname= |birthday=May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag |age= 17 |gender= Female |hair_color= Light Pink |eye_color= Blue |family= Nino Nakano (younger twin sister) Miku Nakano (younger twin sister) Yotsuba Nakano (younger twin sister) Itsuki Nakano (younger twin sister) Rena Nakano (Mother) deceased Maruo Nakano (stepfather) Unnamed grandfather] |occupation= Student Actress |affiliation= Unnamed school Class 2-4 Class 3-1 (from Ch. 69) |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Kana Hanazawa |eng voice= }} |Nakano Ichika}} is the first sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. Despite the negligible age difference among them, she took the role of the eldest sister properlyChapter 17, page 16. She is also trusted enough to acts as their confidant and leaderChapter 6, page 2. Ichika aspires to become an actressChapter 11, page 6. She likes to tease FuutarouChapter 2, page 13. Appearance Ichika is a playful girl with a very short spiky hair. She has white pink/light pink hair color, ranging from oyster pink to light pink shade in Volume 1, and oyster white to light pink shade in Volume 4Volume 1 CoverChapter 33, page 1. Her notable accessory is a single earring on her right ear. Like her sisters, she has a dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Ichika wears her school uniform with a thin jacket tied to her waist, sometimes with unbuttoned top, revealing her cleavage. Ichika is a sleepyhead and likes to doze offChapter 2, page 35. Her room is messy and unorganized, she also has a mature-type clothes, including a sexy nightgownChapter 2, page 10Chapter 2, page 14. Ichika is a sleepyhead, and she sleeps naked, even when sleeping together with her sisterChapter 2, page 12Chapter 17, page 19. Personality Ichika loves to tease people and be open about it, exhibiting her boldness even towards a maleChapter 17, page 3Chapter 8, page 5. Ichika acts as the eldest sister of the Nakano Quintuplets, and seems to have a calm and composed demeanorChapter 27, page 13. Fuutarou noted that her smile is fake, and encourage her to put away that kind of smileChapter 11, page 9. Ichika initially had pessimistic attitude towards the sisters' learning capabilities, making her one of the obstacles for Fuutarou tutoring lessons early in the storyChapter 3, page 11. After being inspired by Fuutarou, she began to change her mind and started to study with himChapter 13, page 4. Fuutarou also helped her patch things up with her sisters, making the quintuplets become closerChapter 13, page 3. Despite her smug expression and teasing behavior, Ichika is shown to have a weakness to romantic moments happening to herChapter 28, page 16. Ability Ichika is a model and an actressChapter 10, page 20. She is able to impersonate her sisters' expression and traits, showcasing her excellent acting capabilityChapter 27, page 11. According to Fuutarou, she is able to "see through people", hinting her good insight towards human psychologyChapter 1, page 37. This is evident when Ichika easily deduces Fuutarou and Itsuki's quarrel, and correctly guess the state of Itsuki currently inChapter 17, page 15. Among the sister, Ichika is usually ranked on the middle part of the five, with Math as her strongest subjectChapter 20, page 7. Relationships Ichika is the big sister of the Nakano quints, having a supportive, caring and wise personality. Ichika is the one who noted that the quints used to be closeChapter 6, page 9. Nino Nakano She is the only sister so far who directly object to Ichika, such as when Ichika defending Fuutarou, and due to "Ichika's" seemingly uncaring behavior towards ItsukiChapter 30, page 12. Miku Nakano Miku is the closest sister to Ichika, as both have deep understanding towards each other, and often seen doing activities togetherChapter 31, page 5. Miku prefer to sleep with Ichika when her room is occupiedChapter 17, page 19, and they openly have a heart-to-heart talk with each other, showing a strong bond between themChapter 31, page 8. Yotsuba Nakano Ichika and Yotsuba have a good relationship with each other, as Yotsuba cleans her room every once in awhileChapter 2, page 11 and even willingly doing something slightly embarrassing for herChapter 17, page 8. Itsuki Nakano Ichika understand Itsuki's personality and concerned about her, telling Fuutarou to look after herChapter 17, page 15. Fuutarō Uesugi Ichika likes to tease Fuutarou, but he rarely flustered about it. Due to Ichika's puzzling behavior, Fuutarou have a hard time understanding her, and eventually forced to tell his circumstances to gain her trustChapter 11, page 10. After knowing the situation, Fuutarou helps Ichika to be more honest and genuine to her feelings, asking her to put away her fake smileChapter 11, page 9. After getting inspired by Fuutarou, she began to accept him and start studying together. Quotes * "Those are not useless thing! This is the choice that I picked!" Trivia * Ichika notable accessory(ies) is a single earring, representing number 1, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female